Little Old Ginterbong
Little Old Ginterbong is the sixty-eighth episode of The Lion Guard and the thirteenth episode of Season 3. Synopsis Mama Binturong pretends to be an animal in need and enters the Tree of Life to gather information for the villains. Summary The Lion Guard, safe for Kion, is seen relaxing in a lake along with Rani and Baliyo. Beshte notes it's nice to relax now that they're at the Tree of Life, something both Fuli and Bunga agree with. Kion then arrives at the lake, sporting a mud facial that Nirmala says will help treat the venom in his scar. After washing off the mud, Nirmala notes that while Kion is making progress, he still has a long way to go. However, she tells Ono she can now heal him, saying his remedy is ready. Realizing he will get his eyesight back, Ono gets excited and eagerly follows Nirmala to the Tree of Life to get healed. After they leave, Bunga starts chewing water bugs loudly, annoying Fuli. Baliyo, on the other hand, says his chewing is kinda quiet for a honey badger , making Bunga realize there are other honey badgers at the Tree of Life. Confirming this, Baliyo agrees to take him to meet his friend Binga, who lives in the nearby marshes. Leaving the lake, they soon find Binga, a female honey badger who acts exactly like Bunga. Immediately hitting it off, the two honey badgers challenge each other to a bug eating contest that Binga wins. Unable to get a rematch, Bunga leaves to think of another challenge. Outside the Tree of Life, Makucha's Army continues arguing over their failed plans, each one blaming the others. Mama Binturong shuts them up, saying she has a plan that will work, given that she is smarter than them. Mama explains she will trick the Night Pride into letting her into the Tree of Life, allowing her to find all of their weaknesses. When Makucha wonders if the Lion Guard won't recognize her, she points that only Bunga has seen her before adding she will make him pay for ruining her Tuliza. When Chuluun asks what Tuliza is, Mama silences her before beginiing to explain her plan. A while later, Ullu sees Makucha's Army chasing Mama Binturong in the pass, making it look like she's in danger. Falling for the ruse, Ullu leaves to warn the Night Pride as the predators surround Mama. Soon after, the Night Pride arrives and defeats the Army, chasing them out of the pass. Disguising herself as a wounded animal, Mama Binturong tricks the Night Pride into guiding her to the Tree of Life. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard is making its way to the Tree, with most looking forward to Ono getting his eyesight back; Bunga, though, is still hung up over losing the bug eating contest to Binga. Anga's sarcasm inspires Bunga to have a stink contest, leaving the others to find Binga. At that point, Rani and Nirmala arrive at the Tree with Mama Binturong, who relaxes when she doesn't Bunga with the Guard. In the underground chamber, Queen Janna welcomes Mama to the Tree of Life, who pretends to be a harmless old lady with a limp. Janna assures Mama the Tree welcomes all animals that need healing, pointing to Ono being healed. When Rani asks her what animal she is, Mama lies by claiming to be a ginterbong, explaining them as rare when Ono remarks having never heard of them. Presenting herself as "Granny Ginterbong", Mama attempts to get at a tour of the Tree of Life from Janna. However, Janna tells her that Rani could show her around as soon as the Night Pride rests from their patrol. Learning that the Night Pride rests during the day, Mama dispenses with the tour, instead asking Rani to to find her a tree to rest on. Outside, the two come across a strong smell, which Rani recognizes as honey badger. Figuring it must be Bunga, Mama convinces a tired Rani to go rest, saying she can find a tree on her own. As soon as Rani leaves, Mama Binturong sets out to look for Bunga. At that moment, Bunga and Binga are shown in the middle of their stink contest. Although Bunga puts up a good fight, Binga proves herself to be stinkier than him, shocking him. Having bested him, Binga claims this makes her the better honey badger. Refusing to accept this, Bunga challenges her to the ultimate honey badger contest to prove who is better, which Binga accepts. The two then start competing in a wide variety of challenges, with Binga beating Bunga at all of them. After a while, though, the contest stops to matter as feelings start to develop between the two honey badgers. Inside the Tree of Life, Janna tells Makini to put Ono in front of her, declaring it's time. Instructing Nirmala to pay attention, saying this will be her role soon, Janna places one paw in the tree roots in front of her and the other in Ono's bandaged eyes. The Tree of Life begins glowing with a strange light as energy passes through Janna to Ono's eyes. When the light dims back, Janna tells Ono that his eyesight will be better now, though it may never be as strong as it once was. After Makini removes the bandages, Ono's vision remains blurry for a moment before he makes out Queen Janna. Realizing he can see again, Ono happily turns around to see his friends before thanking Janna. He soon finds out Bunga isn't with the group, with Beshte explaining he is with his new friend. The Lion Guard exit the Tree as Ono flies through the air in his joy. Kion leaves the group to continue his healing while Ono tries searching for Bunga himself. However, Ono discovers that, while he can see again, his once powerful sight is gone. This discourages him as he realizes that Janna was right and he'll never be Keenest of Sight again. Beshte suggests that maybe Ono's sight will return to full strength in time, but Ono is still discouraged. Ono then turns to Anga, who quickly finds Bunga and Binga. Meanwhile, Mama Binturong continues to search for Bunga, soon spotting him. Before she can reach him, however, the rest of the Guard finds her, causing her to revert to her "Granny Ginterbong" persona. Ono takes the chance to present himself to her, glad that he can see a ginterbong for once. When the Lion Guard informs her they're meeting up with Bunga, Mama excuses herself by claiming to be too tired. As the Guard moves on, Ono takes a quick look back to see Mama Binturong climbing trees effortlessly despite limping just moments ago, making Ono suspicions. However, Ono turns back as he hears Bunga greeting the Guard and asking for him. When Ono flies over, however, Bunga interrupts Ono to present him to Binga. When Ono reveals he can see again, Bunga assumes that he healed Ono by touching him and brags to Binga about it, clearly caring more about her than Ono. Angered by this, Ono corrects him by saying Queen Janna healed him at the Tree of Life, though Bunga goes back to presenting Binga to the others. When Bunga naively asks for Kion, an annoyed Fuli says Kion is with Nirmala, just like every day since they arrived at the Tree of Life. Nearby, Mama Binturong is spying on the Guard. Having learned that Kion's sick and the Queen lies defenseless under the Tree of Life, she starts forming a plan. However, she soon gets distracted on noticing a pika holding a patch of Tuliza. Under her fake persona, Mama asks the pika for some Tuliza, who offers to give her a little. At this point, Bunga leave the others to have a snowball fight with Binga, telling Ono to have fun looking around. As the Guard moves on, Ono witnesses Mama Binturong taking the Tuliza away from the pika before he is called by Beshte to tour the Tree of Life. Outside the mountain pass, Mama Binturong begins telling the predators of her plan Noting the Queen is old and frail, Mama figures that taking her out would cause panic all over the Tree of Life. Remembering the Night Pride patrols at night, Mama realizes they can stage an attack at sunrise when they're all tired. Mama will cause a distraction that will lead them away from the Tree, allowing the predators to get rid of the Queen. When Makucha asks about the Lion Guard, she reveals them to be short-handed and not really a threat. However, Mama only asks that predators leave Bunga for her. At sunrise, the Night Pride begins making their way back from patrol when they hear Mama Binturong calling for help. Ullu says the calls are coming from Ciso River on the other side of the Tree of Life, with Baliyo wondering how the predators got past them. Rani tells Ullu to get the Lion Guard and ask them to meet them at the river. After they leave, Makucha's Army emerges from nearby, noting the Night Pride fell for their trick. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard, save for Bunga, are seen resting on a field when Ullu wakes them, informing them Granny Ginterbong is being attacked at the icy river. Anga quickly spots Mama Binturong calling for help, saying Chuluun is attacking her. Though Anga reports not seeing Chuluun, Fuli believes she must have hidden in the snow. As the Guard moves in to help, Ono stops as he wonders how exactly would Granny Ginterbong know Chuluun's name. Thinking it over, Ono stops the Guard as he realizes it's a trap. Going over the clues he's picked up all, Ono realizes Granny is most likely working with Makcuha. Flying overhead, Anga spots the Army making their way to the Tree of Life, proving Ono right as Kion thanks him for his insight, Kion tells Ullu to warn Rani that Granny Ginterbong is a decoy, while he and the rest of the Guard faces off against the Army. After a brief fight, the predators leave as they realize the plan is ruined. At Ciso River, while waiting for the Night Pride to arrive, Mama Binturong spots Bunga and Binga in the middle of a snowball fight. Revealing herself to Bunga, Mama swears revenge on him for destroying her Tuliza. After she threatens to harm Binga, Bunga faces off and beats the binturong, causing Binga to say that Bunga is "Bing-credible", similar to Bunga's "Un-Bunga-lievable" catchphrase. The Night Pride then arrives on the scene, and Mama Binturong quickly tells them the honey badgers attacked her. When Binga says it was the other way around, Mama starts running from the scene, causing Surak to notice that she is no longer limping. Ullu soon arrives with Kion's warning about the ginterbong, prompting Bunga to explain she is a binturong while also quoting Ono by saying "Common knowledge, really". When Rani notes they need to make sure Mama leaves the Tree of Life, Bunga gets Binga to join him to catch Mama, at which point they spray her with their combined stink. At the Tree of Life, Rani approaches Ono, having been told by Ullu that he was the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan. Ono mentions that, even if his vision may not be what it once was, he still wants to help as Rani to thank him. Kion agrees with Rani, saying that even if Ono isn't the Keenest of Sight, he is still the Keenest of Insight. Ono glances at the Mark of the Guard on his shoulder before looking up at his friends with gratitude, finally coming to terms with his self-worth and his role as the Smartest, as Kion declares Ono will always be a part of the Lion Guard. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Media